1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical detection field for optically detecting a substance, and more particularly to an optical detection field in which a diamond-like carbon thin film containing therein fluorine is formed on a surface facing an existence region of a substance.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, in a field of a molecular biology, it is generally carried out to detect a substance such as a nucleic acid or protein by using a fluorescent labeling reagent.
In a real time PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction) for measuring gene representation, for example, a fluorescent labeling reagent is taken in a DNA (Deoxyribonucleic Acid) which is amplified by a PCR reaction, and the amplified DNA containing the fluorescent labeling reagent up-taken therein is fluorometrically detected, thereby monitoring the amplification of the DNA in real time.
In addition, in a DNA chip used in an exhaustic gene expression analysis, cDNA (Complementary Deoxyribonucleic Acid) synthesized from mRNA (Messenger Ribonucleic Acid) of a cell or a tissue is labeled with a fluorescent reagent, and is then hybridized with probe oligonucleotide solid-phased on a surface of a substrate. Also, a labeling reagent is fluorometrically detected, thereby detecting a substance obtained by hybridizing cDNA and probe oligonucleotide with each other.
Heretofore, the real-time PCR has been carried out by using a tube or multi-plate made of either polypropylene or polycarnonate. However, there is encountered such a problem that since a surface of a vessel made of such a plastic has a high substance adsorptive property, a nucleic acid or an enzyme adsorbs on the surface of the vessel, thereby reducing an analysis precision. In order to prevent this problem from being encountered, it is carried out that about 0.1% bovine serum albumin (BSA) or the like is added to a reaction liquid solution, and thus the adsorption of the nucleic acid or the enzyme is suppressed by utilizing competitive adsorption of the BSA on the surface of the vessel. The suppression of the adsorption of the nucleic acid or the enzyme by the competitive adsorption is generally called “blocking.”
In addition, in the DNA chip as well, when the nucleic acid fluorometrically labeled with the fluorescent reagent nonspecifically adsorbs on a surface of a glass substrate, a signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio is reduced. As a result, a problem is caused in the reliability of the analysis results.
For this reason, there has been desired a technique for effectively controlling the adsorption of the substance on the surface of the vessel such as the tube or the multi-plate, or on the surface of the substrate such as a slide glass in the optical detection system such as the real-time PCR or the DNA chip.
In order to cope with this situation, the applicant of the present embodiment discloses a bioassay substance which can effectively prevent the nonspecific adsorption of a substance on a detection surface in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-345181 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). With the bioassay substance, a carbon compound layer laminated on the substrate is modified with a functional group such as a carboxyl group charged with a negative charge, whereby a substance, charged with the negative charge, existing a reaction region can be effectively prevented from nonspecifically adsorbing on a surface in the reaction region by electrical repulsion.
It is described in Patent Document 1 that the carbon compound layer described above is made of either diamond or diamond-like carbon, and has an optical transparency for measurement of a fluorescence intensity.
Here, a diamond-like carbon thin film (hereinafter referred to as “a DLC thin film”) will be described as a technique relating to the present embodiment.
The DLC thin film can be formed by utilizing either a chemical vapor deposition method such as a thermal CVD method or a physical vapor deposition method such as an ion plating method. The DLC thin film has high surface smoothness and exhibits excellent tribology (friction and abrasion) because it has a dense amorphous structure. In addition, the DLC thin film has the properties such as a high coefficient of thermal conductivity, a high insulation withstanding property, heat resistance, corrosion resistance, radio-resistance, an X-ray absorption property, inertness against a chemical substance, and a negative electron affinity.
The DLC thin film has been mainly adopted in a cutting tool, a wear part and the like until now by utilizing these properties. At present, the DLC thin film is utilized in a semiconductor device, a flat panel display device, a monitoring device for monitoring a radiation ray, an X-ray or the like, a sensor device for detecting a distortion, a pressure, a temperature, a magnetic field, or the like. Moreover, in recent years, application of the DLC thin film to the molecular biology are going forward. The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is one of these applications of the DLC thin film.